Black Rock Shooter - Mato X Yuu - Eien No Ai Eien Ni
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: (Eien No Ai Eien Ni means Eternal Love Forever in Japanese.) ONE-SHOT


**OKAY GUYS, HI!  
Anyways, I decided to make my first One-Shot..  
Yeah, my FIRST ONE-SHOT!  
And its BRS! YAY!  
Anyways, I hope you do enjoy this One-Shot.  
I might make a lemon one-shot of them soon~ ^^  
But for now..  
Sorry if its short!  
Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Rock Shooter, the characters, the anime/ova, or the game.

It was a start of a normal school day for Mato, Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari.

The four separated, Mato and Yuu going along with each other while Yomi and Kagari Hey, Mato?" Yuu asked with a curious tone; indicating that she has a question.

"Yeah, Yuu?" The blue-eyed girl cheerfully said back, making the brown-haired girl just shiver down her spine. It was a good shiver, and it sent butterflies down in her stomach.

You see, Mato has feelings for Yuu.. but is not able to tell her. This just makes the conversation awkward between them.

"Do you have feelings for somebody in particular?" The brunette asked as she was ready to tease her friend again about a loved one.  
"Y-yeah." She said; scratching her burning cheek.

"Ohhh, so who is it~?" Yuu teased her best friend like she always did. "I-i can't tell you!" Mato said in a defensive tone, being shy as always.

"Come on, tell me!" Yuu said as she leaned closer to Mato, nearly pushing her to the floor.  
"N-no!" She said again, but in a slightly serious and shy tone.  
"Okay, okay.. sorry." Yuu said in an apologetic tone, feeling guilty. Mato noticed this immediately.

"H-hey, I'm sorry for yelling like that." Mato insisted, as she just waved her hands slightly to show that she was sorry.

""No, its fine." Yuu forced a giggle and smile. "I was just being a teasy-friend." She forced a giggle again, and Mato noticed this as well.  
"Yuu.." Mato said as she grabbed firmly onto Yuu's hand, making her blush slightly. "M-mato? What's wrong?" The brunette tried to act normal, but this was just sending flutters and shivers to her heart.

Mato pulled Yuu over, making her nearly fall to her knees so that way Yuu was slightly shorter. The black-haired girl took the opportunity and nibbled on her ear; making the brunette gasp.

"You goof.. I'm in love with you." Mato said as she nibbled on her ear again; making the brunette close her eyes tightly with small gasps.  
"W-wait, Mato.." The brunette pulled her ear away slightly, facing Mato, face-to-face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The brunette asked curiously, as her hands found a way to intertwine Mato's hands with hers.  
"Because, I was scared about losing you, if you did not like me in that way." Mato stated as she looked somewhere else, turning her head to face the floor. Yuu felt disappointed, but not knowing why she felt like this.

"Mato.." Yuu said as she grabbed the chin of Mato's, pulling it upwards to face her lips. A quick kiss, but then separated. "I love you too." The brunette grinned cheerfully like the bestfriend way.. but Mato noticed that the smile was because of something else.  
Mato's eyes widened; forming a slight smile on her face while a deep scarlet was formed on her pale-like cheeks.  
"I actually.. heh.. liked you too for awhile."

Yuu admitted as her blush formed in her cheeks. "I thought you liked Yomi for a second-" Before the brunette could finish, she felt Mato hug her tightly. "M-mato?  
"Don't ever say that I loved Yomi, okay?" The black-haired girl said as small tears were forming up in her eyes. "I've always loved you, you goofball. I just felt bad for Yomi, not having any friends in those days." Mato said as she hugged her tightly, Yuu hugging her back.

"Sorry.. It.. it was just what I thought." She admitted, slightly smiling to herself now that her new lover loved her back.

"Hey now.. should we get to class now?" Yuu insisted, having her confident tone on. "Mmnn.. just a couple of minutes." Mato said as she melted into the embrace, but Yuu wasn't.  
"Alright fine.. a couple of minutes and we go." Yuu said, laughing slightly as she pulled Mato's head from resting on her shoulder to lean their foreheads. "I love you, Mato." The brunette said as their hands intertwined with each other.  
"I love you too, Yuu." Mato said as she leaned her forehead against Yuu's, kissing lightly against the brunette as a deep scarlet formed in their pale-like cheeks.

They have admitted their love, and let's hope that stays forever.

 **Cheesy endings for the win! XD**


End file.
